gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquila
Aquila, also known as the Overworld to its residents, was one of many dimensions within the universe. It was a relatively small, diverse world that sat close to the center of the universe, and uniquely war-torn after thousands of years of strife. Notable Events The universally accepted dating system within Aquila is based around the date of the Great Desynchronization, in which the continental borders as we know them today were created with the destruction of the Aquilan supercontinent. BD = Before Desynchronization AD = After Desynchronization *Birth of Avus and subsequent creation of Aquila - Approximately 300,000 BD *Makrozoia's arrival in Aquila - 912 BD *First defeat of the Nightmare Legion - 870 BD *Start of the Hundred Year Darkness - 758 BD *Birth of Notch and Herobrine - 200 BD *The Great Desynchronization - 0 AD *Death of the Mad King and dissolving of the Aquilan Empire - 4,353 AD *Battle of Aragon and start of the Kilran War - 4,398 AD *Founding of the Knights Thash - 4,415 AD *Return of Herobrine - 4,802 AD *Start of the Resurgent War and final defeat of the Mad King - 4,804 AD *The Secret Wars - 4,808 AD *Destruction of Providence - 4,812 AD *The Final Incursion/Aether War and founding of the Alliance - 4,813 AD *Founding of Nova Aquila - 4,822 AD *Pluton Rebellion and Dissolution of the Alliance - 4,827 AD *Secession of the Free City of Dreiton - 4,831 AD *War of the Sunflower - 4,845 AD *Xiantung Armistice - 4,851 AD Political boundaries Red - Nova Aquila Yellow - Free City of Dreiton Purple - Eternal Empire of Khotan Green - Bobyrujsk Clique Orange - Sultanate of Dashari Teal - Kazimir Empire Pink - Occan Provisional Government Black - Republic of Alamut Brown - Sivellan Confederation Olive - ''Sivistys Revolutionary Concordat'' White - Unclaimed/Minor powers *Nova Aquila ' - The world's largest and arguably most powerful nation. It was formed in the wake of the Aether War, first as a confederacy of aligned states known as the Alliance before centralizing into the modern Nova Aquilan Republic. It is led by a Triumvirate of the three most powerful Senators and is increasingly authoritarian in the wake of the War of the Sunflower, vowing to build a militantly atheist world in which Aquila is controlled by Aquilans, not the gods. Its capital is Xolumir in central Kilran - recently renamed from Apollyon as a callback to the glory days of the Aquilan Empire. *'Dreiton' - Formerly a profitable colonial town near the edges of the charts, now the most powerful political entity in Aphelion and an economic powerhouse to rival Nova Aquila. Its collective head of government is the Council of Eight, most of whose ministers are under de-facto loyalty to the Dreiton Exchange Mandate - a joint-stock company which maintains a virtual monopoly over the Free City's economic activity. Its capital is the namesake Dreiton. *'Khotan' - A reclusive nation for hundreds of years which only recently revealed the full extent of its power, unleashing the full force of the Eternal Empire of Khotan in a bid to conquer Aquila. Its political situation as a feudal theocracy was unchanged for centuries until a coup which ended with the dethroning of the Immortal Emperor and the nation's sudden withdrawal from the War of the Sunflower. It is now administered by a mysterious cabal known as the 28 Premiers whose long-term political goals are unknown. Its capital is the Golden City. *'Bobyrujsk Clique - An eastern-Kilranian breakaway state from Nova Aquila led by Bobyrujsk nationalists. Its capital is Hurskvitch. *Kazimir Empire - A prosperous theocratic nationstate in central and northern Ertdor. Its capital is Sufjan. *Alamut - A Syncreticist republic in southern Ertdor under the influence of the Sin-eaters cult. Its capital is Magheim. *Dashari - A matriarchal sultanate holding hegemony over northeastern Aphelion. Its capital is the namesake Dashari. *'Occan Provisional Government - '''A transitional state led by the Confederal faction, currently embroiled in a civil war which is nearing its end. Its capital is Thaddeus. *'Sivellan Confederation - 'A semi-sovereign client state in eastern Audax subservient to Nova Aquila. Its capital is Valencia. *'Sivistys Revolutionary Concordat - 'An insurrectionary army in open rebellion against Nova Aquila with the intent to liberate the continent from Xolumir. Claims ownership of Mount Augusta but operates primarily out of Carson. Places of Interest '''Bold '''denotes a broad region or continent ''Italics ''signifies a specific location, such as a town or island *'Kilran '- The largest continent in Aquila and the location of the Kilran War, the conflict between Herobrine and Notch *'Sivistys '- A relatively recently discovered continent uniquely rich in resources; now one of the centers of art and innovation in Aquila *'Ertdor - 'A sister continent of Kilran, sparsely uninhabited and mostly lawless *'Elitia - 'An island continent mostly inhabited by isolationist tribes *'Occa - 'Arguably the richest and most powerful continent and home to the largest faction in Aquila, the Kingdom of Medriaas *'Audax - 'One of the first continents settled by early Occan pioneers; lacking in natural resources yet still home to many prosperous citystates that control much of the west Aquilian trade *'Voshe - 'An island continent with little hope of large-scale human settlement thanks to dangerous wildlife; native humans have dark skin with some lighter due to Occan colonization *'The Surladan Islands - 'An almost completely unexplored region encompassing Ciraca, the Hinterlands, and the Spoils of the Ancients *'Avunian Ocean - 'The largest body of water in Aquila; widely misconceived as being completely empty when the area is dotted with countless small islands, some even inhabited by lost explorers or curious natives *'Keiro Ocean - 'The most heavily traveled body of water due to its close proximity to several large trading ports *'Surlada Ocean - 'A sparsely traveled ocean sprawling with ancient shipwrecks and other mysterious occurrences *'Wayward Sea - 'A quiet, still sea that acted as a buffering zone between civillization and the beyond *'Palama Sea - 'A vital sea for commerce and trade; heavily patrolled by Medriaan boats *'Gulf of Mes Raina - 'Formally controlled by the citystate of Aragon; areas in and around Mes Raina were heavily contested during the Kilran War *'Lost Passage - 'Seldom traveled and suspected to be haunted by vengeful ocean spirits *''Hesperdes - ''AKA the "Point of No Return," one of the most remote locations in Aquila *''Waffle - ''A small port city, one of the few in Elitia *''The Wreck of the Black Warrior - ''The site of a major maritime "accident," details unknown *''Kuwaktana - ''The site of Lady Thash's death and the founding of the Knights Thash; now devoid of wildlife and avoided by explorers due to its dark reputation *''Magdeleine - ''A major trade center and base camp for Ertdorian explorers *''Thel Olihim - ''Long abandoned capital of the mysterious Aquilan Empire, ruled by the infamous Mad King *''Hog Bay - ''Major fishing center *''Apollyon - ''The highest known point in Aquila; the site of Notch's death *''Sanctuary - ''Abandoned safe haven for wanted criminals *''Vicis - ''Slave trading center *''Kalga Bland - ''An apparently cursed island where the warriors of the Nightmare Legion were sealed for several decades *''Elverum Trench ''- The lowest known point in Aquila; fittingly avoided at all cost by traders and pioneers *''Belial - ''The largest citystate in Kilran *''New Tempus - ''A small, short-lived settlement *''The Crag - ''A large stretch of tall mountains and the location of Herobrine's tomb *''Aragon - ''A notable Kilranian citystate and one of the victims of the great Kilran War *''Krak -'' Abandoned military stronghold *''Camp Dengar - ''A large settlement for bounty hunters and mercenaries funded by the Kilran citystatess *''Woodbury - ''A quiet town gripped by rampant crime *''Tempus - ''A small town close to one of Herobrine's arcane shrines *''Valencia - ''A prominent center for arts within Medriaas *''Sforzando - ''A prosperous city in Audax home to several major corporations; the center of trade between the citystates of Kilran, Occa, Sivistys, and the rest of Audax *''Corvus - ''A small town that served as the home for the "Outlanders" before being burned down *''Arcadia - ''Hidden underwater factory and base of operations for the corporate magnate Clockwork *''Thaddeus - ''Military stronghold for Medriaas *''Sidon - ''Small Sivistyan town *''Morstock - ''A natural focal point for phantom energy and the site of the discovery of dark energy *''Merth Docto - ''The site of a large crater that functioned as a portal from Aquila to "the beyond" *''Basilica - ''Abandoned holy site for the Knights Thash *''Abaddon - A phantom energy focal point and location of an ancient Slip Device weapon *''Humberto - ''Prominent Medriaan city *''Providence - ''Former capital of Medriaas, destroyed by the resurgent Mad King Other Continents and Wonders Most Medriaan-made projections of Aquila tend to center around Kilran and therefore "unintentionally" omit certain landmasses or entire continents located just off the traditional map, many of which harbor their own unique civilizations which may or may not have made contact with the Kilranian Xolumir Khaganate. * '''Atacam - A continent believed by most Aquilans to merely be the stuff of legends propagated by ancient Medriaan cartographers and wayward sailors; a massive desert island ruled by an intelligent species of cactus-like lifeforms who worship a godlike Sultan. Purported to be the origin of the classic Aquilan pastime Cactice. * 'Khotan '- Like Atacam, believed to simply be a myth by some, though its existence has been verified over the centuries through well-documented mutual trade with free merchants on the Ertdorian frontier who tell of a mystic-like people skilled in both diplomacy and the art of the blade. Next to nothing is known about the continent of Khotan other than the existence of a seemingly immortal Emperor of the realm who is said to have repelled the "First Evil" many centuries in the past; the Khotani people themselves are a rare sight in outer Aquila, though rumors persist that a handful of them have made their mark as hired assassins, bodyguards, and other mercenaries for powerful empires. * 'Olexia '- Perhaps one of the most remote charted regions in Aquila, Olexia is usually depicted in absolute northern Sivistys, nestled in a foreboding snowy mountain range overlooking a vast expanse of dark forest. Its people seem to have no distinct regional culture, being populated mostly by outlaws, exiles, and others who have fled the known world in search of salvation in Aquila's harshest, most forsaken corner. Out in the frontier hidden in the Olexian crags stem rumors of a multitude of strong, independent citystates locked in a conflict with a faceless corporate empire - a conflict which only serves as the façade for a much deeper struggle. * '''Aphelion - '''A newly discovered continent in the extreme south of the AvunIan Ocean widely regarded as the new "wild west" after the charting of the Ertdor interior. Aphelion is a vast, untamed land, and early surveys of its coastal grooves suggest it was never even a component of the old Aquilan supercontinent, leading to speculation of another, perhaps even older, yet-undiscovered land mass lost to time. It is marked by sprawling forests, arable plains, and daunting desert vistas; it is sparsely inhabited, but signs of ancient human presence exist deep within the Aphelion heartland, suggesting previous attempts at colonization, likely thwarted by its frequent and devastating thunderstorms and rumors of some unseen presence linked with the Before Time. Category:Minecraft Category:Invidere